


Yaku and the Russian Cat

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Lev is a neko hybrid, M/M, Yaku is a college student, neko hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: A short story about Yaku and his cat hybrid Lev





	Yaku and the Russian Cat

Yaku Morisuke was terrified. 

There, laying on his bed, completely naked, was a stranger. A handsome stranger, with silver hair and green eyes. What scared Yaku the most were the cat ears and tail attached to the man, twitching to prove they were real. 

How the hell did he end up like this?

_~Four Days Earlier~_

Yaku sighed. Today had been a long, busy day here at Starbucks. Rude customers, annoying teenage girls, and zombified university students. Yaku was one of those said students, working part time at his local Starbucks. His apartment wasn't too far away, so he walked to and from work. However, he had to take the bus for school. 

This had already been a bad day, but it just had to get worse. As Yaku clocked out for the day, it started to rain. He groaned, not having brought an umbrella. Using his jacket to shield his face and hair, Yaku made a run for it. 

He got halfway home before he came across something that made him stop. Laying on the sidewalk was a drenched, bluish-gray cat. Yaku, being the kindhearted animal lover he was, squatted down to examine the cat. It seemed to be malnurished, and was probably freezing. 

"Poor thing..." 

Yaku scooped it up in his arms, shivering at how cold and wet it was. With a passenger now on board, Yaku walked the rest of the way home. He didn't want to startle the cat. 

Once back in his warm, dry apartment, Yaku set the cat down and rushed to get towels for it and himself. He dried it off as best as he could, noticing that it was breathing just fine. He sighed in relief, and smiled brightly when it opened an eye to peak at him. 

"How are you feeling? I bet you're starving." Yaku said softly, watching as the cat attempted to get up. 

Yaku pet it to calm it, then got up to get it some food. He grabbed a can of tuna that he was going to use for cooking, but decided that this was the best choice of cat food. He opened it up, and apparently the cat smelled it, because it immediately started meowing. Its meow was weak, though, which made Yaku frown. 

Yaku set the can down and watched as the cat started devouring the food. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." He chuckled. 

The cat meowed happily and licked its lips when it was done, curling into a ball and promptly falling asleep. Yaku took this time to go on the Internet and look up what kind of cat it was. 

"Let's see... it looks like a Russian Blue." Yaku glanced at the cat. "Yeah, it's a Russian Blue. That means I should give it a Russian name." 

Yaku blinked. He wasn't keeping this cat, just housing it until it got better. He shouldn't name it. However, it would be annoying to just refer it as 'cat', so... he sighed. If he's going to name it, he at least has to know what gender it is. 

As carefully as he could, Yaku unwrapped the cat's backside. He slowly lifted its leg, checking. Thankfully, it wasn't a fluffy cat, so he could see. Male. Yaku gently set the leg back down and wrapped the cat up again. Good, still asleep. 

Sitting back in his chair, Yaku thought of a name. What were some Russian names? Viktor? Petrov? 

"Lev." Yaku said out loud, and he swore he saw the cat's ear twitch at the name. "Lev it is, I guess. Welcome to my home." 

_~Present Time~_

"Huh?!" 

What the hell? What was happening? 

"Yaku!" The man grinned widely, pointed canines showing. 

"HUH?!?!" 

Suddenly, Yaku was on the floor, and the way too tall, way too naked man was on top of him. Yaku screeched and tried to push him off, but to no avail. The guy was too damn tall! Seriously, just how tall was he?! 

Yaku felt dizzy. Hot, dizzy, and confused. There was a really tall, naked guy with cat ears and a tail on top of him, what do you expect? Oh, and now he's being licked. Great. 

Yaku flailed. "Stop! Stop, stop, wait! Wait just a moment!" 

Surprisingly, the man actually stopped and got off. "What's wrong?" He said. 

"'What's wrong?' What's wrong is that there's a naked stranger in my room with some weird cat fetish!" Yaku scrambled away, back against the wall as he regulated his breathing. 

The man tilted his head. "But I'm not a stranger? It's me, Yaku. Lev! By the way, I love that name, so thank you for giving it to me!" 

Yaku was honestly going to pass out. This was way too much for him to take in on a Monday morning. 

"Wait, so..- gah! Cover yourself up!" 

One robe later ( his friend Kuroo had left it, and it was the only thing that fit even slightly), Yaku was ready to talk. 

"So... you're telling me... that you're the same cat I found four days ago?" Yaku asked. 

Lev nodded, smile not gone. "Yup! Thank you for taking care of me. I was so hungry I couldn't even move." 

Yaku found himself staring at the bluish-gray tail and ears that his 'guest' had. They moved and twitched, letting Yaku know they were real. Honestly, everything seemed to add up and it was scaring him. Cat Lev was nowhere to be found, and now there's this guy with the same eyes, and same ears and tail as the cat and is claiming to be said cat. 

This was really happening, wasn't it. 

"...how? What are you?" Yaku asked, rubbing his temples. 

Lev's tail swished. "I'm a hybrid. There are few of us, and we are sought after by nasty people." He looked at the ground, a frown appearing. "We're sold, traded, used as sex slaves and entertainment. I learned this from my older sister when I was young. I didn't want to believe it, but then she was captured by a scary man in a white coat." 

Yaku noticed Lev's ears were flat. He couldn't help but feel terrible, and had the sudden urge to comfort. So that's what he did.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said, placing a hand on Lev's head. 

Lev stiffened at the initial touch, but quickly relaxed. He had loved being pet as a cat, and this form was no different. Yaku found himself petting Lev, watching his face. Lev started to purr, shoulders slumping and eyes closing. 

Yaku felt his face heating up. He had to admit that Lev was pretty cute. Can someone be cute and beautiful at the same time? That's what Lev was. Yaku scooted closer while Lev leaned into the touch. Good lord, his heart can't handle this. 

Yaku forced himself to pull away, Lev frowning when he did so. "So, uh..." Lev's face turned pink. "Please don't tell anyone that your cat is a hybrid. I don't want to get caught, and I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Lev... you're not my cat. I'm not keeping you." Yaku spoke before thinking. 

He immediately regretted saying it when he saw Lev's reaction. 

The hybrid's eyes widened and he flinched before shrinking in on himself. His ears flattened, and his eyes started watering. Lev looked absolutely devastated. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cry. 

"No. No no no, I'm sorry, Lev, I didn't mean it like that." Yaku panicked. 

He hugged the crying cat, holding him as he shook. "I honestly wasn't planning on keeping you. I was just going to house you until you got better. But now I see that you're in need of a safe home." 

Lev clutched Yaku's shirt, shivering as he tried to control his tears. He was so big compared to the human, so it was an awkward position. He sniffled, finally getting ahold of his emotions. 

"I really like you, Yaku. You took me in when no one else would. You saved me." He pulled away and looked at Yaku. "You're the nicest human I've met, even though you've scolded me many times. Even though I scratched up your couch, you still put up with me. Thank you." 

Oh no. There it is. Lev's bright, sunshine smile. Yaku could feel his heart melt. "You... promise me you won't scratch up the couch anymore!" He said sternly. 

Lev's face lit up. "Does that mean you'll keep me?!" 

Yaku couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I'll buy you a litter box and food bowls and toys to play with. And a scratching post since you can't seem to keep your claws to yourself." 

Lev started tearing up again. He squished Yaku in a hug. "I love you, Yaku!!" 

Yaku blushed, but returned the hug. "I love you too. Now, what kind of food should I get you?" 

"Tuna~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! You don't have to, but reading comments make my day and kudos are always good!


End file.
